


A Morning Interlude (With Coffee)

by editingatwork



Series: Top Shelf [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, blowjob mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/editingatwork/pseuds/editingatwork
Summary: Just another Saturday morning.





	

Kent wakes up to coffee on the bedside table and the distant smell of eggs, sausage, and pancakes.

Alexei isn't in the bed. Kent rolls into the space where he'd been. The sheets are cold but the smell lingers, and Kent presses his face into the pillow and inhales.

Eventually the scent of coffee and the promise of caffeine drags him to the far side of the bed. There are two mugs; one for Kent, one for Alexei. Alexei's coffee is half gone. Kent wonders how long Alexei sat in bed and watched him sleep.

He takes both mugs into the kitchen. Alexei is at the stove.

"No apron, and you're not even naked," Kent says by way of a greeting. "Zero out of five stars."

Alexei, currently turning out stacks of blini like a little Russian grandma, scoffs. "I'm get at least three stars for my ass in these pants."

Kent checks out the stretched-out old sweatpants hanging in saggy folds over Alexei's glorious derrière.

"One star." He puts Alexei's coffee cup within his reach and sips his own while leaning against the counter. "Those pants are really ugly."

Alexei huffs again. Deftly he unties the drawstrings at the front, then uses his feet to scrape and pull until the pants fall from his hips and pool at his ankles. He kicks them away with a smirk. All that's left on him is a t-shirt and his tacky sushi boxers.

Kent ponders. "Two stars."

"I'm not take off boxers," Alexei says. "If my dick is burn, you can't suck it after breakfast."

"Oh, so this breakfast isn't free? I gotta work for it?”

"Breakfast is free." Alexei slides sunny side up eggs onto a plate and checks his last batch of blini. "Coffee is not."

"Your business model sucks. Coffee is complimentary everywhere."

"My kitchen, my dick, my rule." He turns away from the stove and gives Kent a peck on the lips. No tongue before a toothbrush. "Good morning."

"Morning, babe. The blini looks good. Want me to get the jam and sour cream?"

Another kiss. "Please."

They've been screwing for three months now and it's just another Saturday. Just another instance of them fucking each other blind on Friday night and Kent not going home afterwards. Just another one of those times when Alexei had curled up to him in the aftermath, nuzzled his cheek, and whispered, "Is too late for you drive home. Just stay," and then Kent had grunted agreement and pulled the sheets over them.

They sit down to breakfast, sickeningly domestic, and they're still not dating. Kent's still fine with that.

Kent does the dishes after breakfast because Alexei cooked, and because Kent isn't a shitty houseguest. The very second he puts the last plate in the dishwasher, Alexei's arms wrap around his waist and yank him back against a solid chest. Kent can feel Alexei's heartbeat and the contraction of his lungs as he exhales into Kent's neck. He's soft in his boxers but Kent has a feeling that's going to change.

Alexei trails gentle kisses up Kent's neck and whispers in his ear: "Blow me."

Kent grins. "Sitting or standing?"

"Standing. Want you take long time. Want you make my knees weak."

Kent shivers; turns around and twists his arms around Alexei's neck; tries to pull him down for a kiss.

Alexei balks. "You haven't brush teeth yet."

"Humor me, babe."

Alexei grumbles but obeys. He thrusts his tongue into Kent's mouth and bites Kent's upper lip. It's sex by itself and Kent pushes a leg between Alexei's so Alexei can rut against his thigh.

Alexei pulls back with a growl. "Blow me."

Kent laughs and pats Alexei's cheek. "Yeah, okay. Just let me grab a condom."

In reply, Alexei yanks open a nearby drawer and digs through mismatched paper napkins and unused wooden chopsticks until he finds a foil packet to thrust at Kent.

"Unbelievable," Kent says. He takes it and rips it open.

"Horny and insatiable." Alexei cups his face and kisses him again. Apparently he's forgotten about his "no kissing before brushing" rule. "Take _long_ time, Kent."

Kent slides to his knees, using Alexei's discarded sweatpants to cushion them. Alexei's dick is hard and straining in his boxers, and Kent thinks he may never look at sushi the same way again. Kent sucks him through then silk. Alexei moans gratefully and braces himself against the counter.

It is a long, long time before Kent lets him come.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Is there an end to this series? Is there a plot? Is there even a point to this AU besides an excuse for Alexei Mashkov and Kent Parson to screw each others' brains out in various locales?
> 
> i'm on [tumblr](http://punmasterkentparson.tumblr.com/). it's a trap.


End file.
